Voglio morire
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Lovina se encontraba en una reunión muy aburrida, cuando entonces pasa algo que la pone al borde de la humillación pública… EspañaxNyo!Romano.


Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, pero eso no me impide usar sus personajes.

Summary: Lovina se encontraba en una reunión muy aburrida, cuando entonces pasa algo que la pone al borde de la humillación pública… EspañaxNyo!Romano.

**Voglio moriré (*)**

Nos encontramos en una reunión mundial donde pasaba lo mismo de siempre, Alfred hablaba, Alice le llevaba la contraria, Francis peleaba con ambos y los demás se metían en sus propios asuntos, si es así… ¡¿Por qué carajo la hicieron ir?!

Lovina Vargas estaba muy enojada porque le había tocado ir a la reunión en lugar de su hermana, ¿Por qué? ¡Había tenido una puta cita con el hombre patata! En definitiva la castaña no podría estar más enojada, y el aburrimiento estaba pudiendo con ella.

Entonces al mirar al frente pudo notar la mirada de Antonio completamente sonrosado y sonriente que se dirigía a su escote, bajando la mirada con el ceño fruncido pudo notar que uno de los botones de su blusa color crema se había salido mostrando más de lo que quisiera, suspirando se llevó las manos al lugar abrochando el pequeño botón y tocando de paso una pequeña pieza de plástico de su sujetador.

— _¿Qué es esto? _—Se preguntó rozando levemente el pequeño pedazo de plástico extrañada—_En mis demás sujetadores toda esta parte es tela solamente…_

Insegura, miró a su alrededor, nadie le estaba haciendo caso y el español estaba muy ocupado desangrándose con sus "sanos" pensamientos con la italiana, nadie lo notaría…

Empezó a mover la pieza extraña entre los dedos de una sola de sus manos, en un segundo sintió como que se separaba y frunció levemente el ceño ¿Qué rayos era eso? …De un momento a otro parte de la pieza se había separado y ya no sentía la conocida opresión alrededor de su pecho, entonces cayó en cuenta… ¡Era un puto broche! Y lo que es peor ¡Se acababa de desabrochar!

— _¡Merda, merda, merda, merda!_ —Pensó poniéndose roja como los tomates que tanto adoraba, los broches se habían separado tanto que ya casi no la cubrían y el frío que hacía le había hecho "reaccionar" así que se le notaba mucho la forma en que estaba, avergonzada trató de cubrirse con la mesa sin éxito ¡Tenía que salir de ahí pronto!

—Roma~ ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó sonriente el español cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo al notar como la castaña trataba de levantarse, lo dijo tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todas las naciones presentes y Lovina se quería morir.

—Tengo que… Ir al baño…—Dijo con la garganta apretada y la cara muy roja, así que cubriéndose con los propios brazos trató de levantarse… Corriendo con tan mala suerte que se dio cuenta que solamente un leve doblés de su pancita evitaba que el sujetador cayera al suelo y si se erguía completamente todos se darían cuenta de su problema.

— _¡Figa!_ **(**)** —Pensó cada vez más avergonzada, ¡Se quería morir! ¿Por qué merda le tenía que pasar a ella? Sin acabar de levantarse volvió a dejarse caer en el asiento suspirando derrotada, tendría que esperar el final de la reunión.

— ¿Se te pasaron las ganas? —Preguntó sonriente el español con un leve tono de… ¿Burla? No… Debía ser su imaginación.

—Cállate imbecille—Gruñó enojada, el resto volvió a la normalidad, la reunión nuevamente no tenía sentido alguno, solo que esta vez Lovina Roma Vargas miraba el reloj cada 5 segundos sudando levemente ¡Puta hora pasa más rápido!

— ¡Esta reunión concluyó! —Gritó Alice de pronto notablemente enojada tomando sus cosas y yendo a la puerta, lo demás también empezaron a retirarse lentamente.

Cuando por fin se encontraba sola, la italiana logró respirar más fácilmente, se abrió la blusa por completo mirando el blanco sujetador que tantos problemas le había traído mientras lo acomodaba, tomó ambos broches y empezó a hacer fuerza tratando de juntarlos sin éxito.

—Broche di merda…—Gruñó aun intentando juntarlo, cuando dos manos más grandes y levemente oscuras que las suyas tomó los pedazos de plástico uniéndolos con facilidad.

—Ya está—Dijo Antonio sonriendo y sobresaltando a la italiana que ya no podía con la vergüenza—La próxima vez que tengas problemas… Solo dime, yo te podría haber cubierto—Continuó riendo levemente mientras guiñaba el ojo y caminaba a la puerta, la castaña seguía en shock—Ah sí—Pareció recordar algo volteando nuevamente donde la chica—Si no quieres que te haga nada abotónate la blusa—Y esta vez sí se fue.

Luego de unos minutos la sureña pestañeó saliendo del shock y al darse cuenta de todo lo ocurrido se sonrojó tanto que parecía como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo al entero estuviera en las mejillas.

— Ti ammazzo pezzo di merda! **(***)**

**=Fin=**

*** Voglio morire es "Quiero morir" en italiano…**

**** Figa significa coño en italiano según traductor google xDD**

*****Ti ammazzo pezzo di merda, "Te voy a matar pedazo de mierda", según traductor google xDD**

Espero les guste n.n

Ciao~

**PD: reviews para esta pobre escritora que desea comprar Hetalia? =D**


End file.
